


Eggnog

by Ukume94



Category: Hayffie - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading, Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote>





	Eggnog

"Haven't you had enough?" Effie asks as she watches Haymitch pour himself another glass of eggnog.  
"The moment I can't hear the difference from you nagging or your complaining then I'd have had enough."  
Effie rolls her eyes as she watches him drink the whole glass back quickly.  
She hated watching him drink, she liked him sober. He's much more kinder when he was sober. He's much more humane when he was sober.  
This party they were attending was supposed to be fun with guests from the other districts. Turned out not very many people wanted to show. Haymitch took the opportunity to finish the whole bowl of spiked eggnog.  
"How about you kick off those heels and have a drink with me. It's just the two of us now. Everyone seemed to have left hours ago. Hell Katniss and Peeta left an hour ago." Haymitch says grabbing a glass from the table and pouring the eggnog inside. He hands it to her his eyes on her as he waits for her to grab it.  
Effie looks to the glass in his hand then to the door she wanted to run to. She closed her eyes quickly her green lashes touching her cheek.  
She opens her eyes quickly and takes the glass and drinks without thinking.  
She was tired of him on her for not wanting to have fun, she was tired if being told to loosen up her corset or kick off her heels to enjoy herself.  
She had a great night even though it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to.  
She finishes the glass and looks to him giving him a hint to give her more.  
"You might want to slow down, you look like you could be a lightweight."  
"Ha. For your information, I used to be the champion in my class. I could hold my liquor better then any of the boys or other girls."  
"Right."  
"You don't believe me?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Okay how about this, if I could hold my liquor in longer then you, you have to do something for me."  
"And if you lose?"  
"I have to do something for you."  
He looks to her his eyes squinting from his disbelief.  
"Are you to afraid I can beat you sweetheart?" She asks using his word on him.  
"Fine. You're on." He says filling up her glass with more eggnog.  
As an hour passes she begins to see double.  
Haymitch stumbles trying to reach the other room with the large decorated Christmas tree and fireplace.  
Effie follows after him her ankles almost giving out in her tall red heels.  
The make it to the room safely his ass landing on the couch that sits against the wall.  
Effie sits next to him, the warmth from the liquor causing a bit of sweat to run on her forehead. Her white makeup sweating off and reveling her true skin color.  
Haymitch looks around the dark room the fire from the fireplace the only light in the room.  
His eyes land on her red dress. Her green and red striped leggings making her legs look beautifully long.  
Effie turns to see Haymitch checking her out.  
"Mr. Abernathy, were you just sneaking a peek at me?" She asks while slurring.  
Haymitch looks away from her, his mind moving a million miles an hour.  
He decides to tell the truth.  
"For a matter a fact I was." He answers looking into her eyes.  
He knew this would happen one day, he knew he was going to drink so much he was finally going to tell her how he felt.  
Effie blushes and moves the stray strand of dark brown wig hair away from her eye.  
"Your drunk." She says looking to the fireplace.  
He nods.  
He looks to the fireplace then back to the beautiful woman sitting next to him.  
"I might be drunk but I do know when I see something beautiful."  
"Oh Haymitch, just stop. I've been here for years. I've been right here and now you notice me. I don't think so." She says while trying to get up off the couch. She stumbles to the ground her shoulders shaking.  
Haymitch knew she was crying. He knew she was to drunk.  
He leans over to help her up when he sees the smile in her face.  
She was laughing.  
She let out a loud long laugh while rolling her back to the floor.  
Haymitch looks to her with confusion on his face.  
Effie looks to him her smile slightly fading. She slowly gets up, her heels causing her to sway.  
"Effie." Haymitch says quietly. His voice breaking the silence in the quiet room.  
She looks to him, her attitude ready.  
"Just so you know, I've noticed you. I just never said anything. It's not that I never looked at you, it was just complicated. Believe me, if I could I would have shown you what I think about you a long time ago." His words come out without slurring.  
Effie blinks and turns to look towards the door.  
"Show me now." She says her words taking her by surprise.  
Haymitch doesn't hesitate, he stands from his seat on the couch, his feet moving quickly towards her. His lips claim hers without even a thought.  
Effie tastes the liquor in his lips, his cheap cologne filling her nose, the scratchiness of his scruff causing chills to run down her spine.  
She kisses him back wanting this for so long.  
He places his hands around her face, his lips still connected to hers.  
The sound of the firewood cracking and popping filling in the silence.  
She pulls back her eyes looking into his, a smile showing up on his face.  
"Take me." She whispers.  
He shakes his head and gives her a kiss on her cheek.  
Her eyebrows furrow together.  
"Why?" She asks anger rising.  
"We're drunk, if we do this I want to remember everything." He says kissing the side if her lip.  
She smiles. Haymitch might be an ass at times but he really was a gentleman.  
She walks over towards the door, her bladder ready to fail on her.  
Haymitch watches as she walks out of the room into the hall. He smiles knowing he had just started something he's wanted for years.  
He could still taste her lipstick on his lips.  
He places his fingers on his lips to feel her still there.  
His smile grows larger.  
He starts to walk towards the door the sound of gagging and hurling coming from the outside the door.  
He shakes his head and smiles once again.  
"Looks like you owe me a favor." He says trying not to laugh.  
"Shut up!" Effie says after emptying out her stomach in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, Merry Christmas!


End file.
